Never Alone
by Emiliana Keladry
Summary: McGee falls seriously ill from the poison ivy, forcing Gibbs to do everything to save him.  Also… whatever happened with Palmer seeing Ducky's check-up of McGee?  Added to "Caught on Tape".
1. Chapter 1

**Never Alone**

_By Emiliana Keladry_

**Summary:** Added to "Caught on Tape". McGee falls seriously ill from the poison ivy, forcing Gibbs to do everything to save him. Also… whatever happened with Palmer seeing Ducky's check-up of McGee?

**Pairings:** slight McAbby

**Setting:** During the end of season two, added scenes to "Caught on Tape".

**Author's note:** This is my first NCIS story and after seeing this episode, I fell more in love with McGee/Abby and just had add more of what happened with the poison ivy. I also am very curious about what Palmer did with his 'information' about McGee's allergic reaction. Please read and review! Enjoy!

* * *

Timothy McGee sat quietly in Abby's lab, staring forward and not thinking about anything. Abby slowly walked up behind him, noting that he had removed his black jacket. She put a hand on his shoulder to get his attention and see how he was feeling. McGee didn't move at her presence, and she looked down at him to find out why. McGee was too busy scratching the red marks on his hands and arms, having rolled up his sleeves.

"McGee! Ducky said you aren't supposed to scratch," Abby ordered, quickly putting on rubber gloves and grabbing his hands.

"I can't help it Abby," he complained.

"You're going to have to. Gibbs left me in charge of you and if he finds out that I let you scratch, you'll get me in big trouble."

"Abby…"

She slapped his fingers and glared at him. McGee stopping scratching and went back to typing on the computer. Abby sat down beside him and continued her work, glancing over at him before diving back in. He appeared to be okay for the moment. She took a sip of her Caff-Pow with a smile on her face.

An hour passed before Abby glanced over in McGee's direction and noticed a slight change. He was rubbing his forehead and wincing. She listened as he took a shaky breath.

"McGee… are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's just a headache. I'm gonna head back to my desk to finish up. I'll see you later."

She watched as Timothy stood up slowly as if dizzy before picking up the file he'd been working with and heading to the elevator. Abby had intentions to follow him, but her computer finished running the diagnostic and she quickly called Gibbs.

The truth was… Tim felt like crap. McGee was itchy all over and now he had a pounding headache to go with it. Since it was only getting worse, he'd gone to Ducky for something. The medicine that Ducky had given him didn't make him feel any better. If anything, he felt worse since he'd taken it. Timothy plopped down at his desk, quickly opening up the file and continuing his work on the case at hand. He tugged lightly at his collar and tried to ignore the tightness in his chest. He coughed and went back to work.

Nightfall came and the rest of the team was finishing up for the night. Kate and Tony were arguing about friends with benefits, while Gibbs just smiled and continued his paper work.

"You heard Abby, it's possible," Tony protested.

"It's Abby," Gibbs muttered, almost too low for them to hear.

"But Tony… I'm not sure that all relationships between men and women are that way," Kate snapped.

"You are so naive," Tony laughed. "You probably still think that McGeek and Abby are just casual friends. Right Probie?"

McGee wasn't even listening to the conversation. He felt like he was going to throw up and it was difficult to breath. He coughed, rubbing his forehead and feeling his skin was moist, not remembering why.

"Probie!" Tony snapped. "You dozing over there?"

Tim attempted to take a deep breath so he could answer him, but all that came out was a wheezing sound.

"Are you okay?" Kate inquired.

"You look terrible, Probie." Tony leaned towards McGee, trying to get a better look at him in the dim lights.

Gibbs looked up, unsure of what was occurring. He took one look at Tim's pale face under the red rashes, his bloodshot eyes, and the way that his arm was around his stomach. Something wasn't right at all. He started to say something, but was interrupted by McGee leaning over and throwing up in his waste basket before collapsing to the floor. Gibbs jumped up as Timothy fell, struggling to breath.

"Tony, call Ducky!"

Tony grabbed his phone as Gibbs rushed to McGee's side. The remaining occupants in the building got quiet. All that could be heard was Tony speaking to Ducky and the harsh sound of Tim's breathing.

"Tim… can hear me?" Gibbs asked. "Kate, get his tie off of him."

Long seconds passed and the elevator opened, admitting Ducky. Ducky hurried to McGee's side and began to examine him. Abby walked into the bullpen, excited about something and telling Kate that she was ready to leave. As soon as she saw McGee, she dropped her bag to the floor.

"Oh my god, McGee! What's wrong with him Ducky?" Abby exclaimed.

Kate got to her feet and gave Abby a hug, preventing her from getting any closer to the fallen agent. McGee coughed, not taking in oxygen. Panic crossed his face and Gibbs grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze.

Ducky rummaged in his medical bag until he found a needle and syringe with something clear in it. "His blood pressure is dangerously low. He's having a severe allergic reaction. Timothy, you're going to feel a prick. I'm going to give you some epinephrine to help you breath." He injected the needle into Tim's arm.

"Ducky, is it the poison ivy causing this?"

"I can't be sure, but it could also be the medication that I gave him to counteract the symptoms. He needs to get to the hospital, Jethro."

Gibbs looked down at McGee and realized that his eyes were closed. "Duck, he's unconscious. He needs to get there now. McGee, stay with me." He tapped him on the shoulder, getting him to open his eyes slightly.

"The traffic is crazy out there," Tony announced. "An ambulance won't make it here in time."

Gibbs thought for a moment. "Get the truck, we'll take him there ourselves. Now Kate! Tony, help me get him to his feet. Abby, call Bethesda and let them know we're coming."

"On it!"

"Boss…" McGee gasped, before going into a coughing fit.

"Try not to speak Timothy; we're going to take you to the hospital. Just focus on breathing."

Ducky backed up and let Tony help McGee to his feet with Gibbs' assistance. Tim almost fell over from his lack of balance, but Tony quickly stabilized him. Gibbs helped him move forward, but McGee almost fell again. He couldn't walk on his own and didn't have the oxygen required for the movement.

"We're gonna have to lift him," Gibbs ordered.

Tony nodded and they both lifted McGee off his feet into the fireman carry. The young man's head drooped on his chest as he fought to stay conscious. Abby attempted to hold his head steady as they moved, but found it wasn't enough as McGee threw up on himself and started choking. Ducky removed his jacket and wiped up the man as he stopped Gibbs from moving to make sure Timothy was breathing again. Tim was taking short breaths and not breathing in deep. The group made it into the elevator and hurried to the truck. Jimmy had laid out blankets on the floor of the truck in preparation for transporting McGee to Bethesda. He helped Tony and Gibbs lay McGee down on the blanket and then quickly jumped out.

"Take the car to Bethesda and we'll meet you there," Ducky ordered.

"Understood Doctor."

McGee groaned as he tried to take in a deep breath and couldn't. Tony climbed into the driver's side after taking one last glance at the pained look on Tim's face and Kate got in beside him.

"Abby, ride with Palmer," Gibbs ordered.

"No Gibbs, I have to be with McGee! Timmy needs me. I can't leave him; that would be like leaving a puppy dog that's starving and pleading with those big brown eyes-"

"Abby."

She paused, wringing her hands anxiously. He motioned with one finger for her to get in the truck, giving her space up by McGee's head. Gibbs handed her a cold compress for his forehead to keep his fever down and keep her calm, feeling like she was assisting them. Ducky got in the truck with his medical kit and Palmer closed the door so they were ready to get to the hospital.

"Let's go DiNozzo!"

Traffic was terrible on the way to Bethesda. It was bumper to bumper, with horns honking and it had started pouring shortly after they left. The only sounds that could be heard were the thump of the wipers, the ping of rain coming down on the truck, and McGee's painful breathing. They moved a few feet every minute, but it wasn't fast enough. Abby was trying to keep McGee awake by telling him about getting her first tattoo and her first Halloween at a speed that only she could muster and Gibbs wasn't even sure that McGee was listening to her. His eyes were heavy and he couldn't fight anymore.

"His blood pressure is falling, along with his pulse, Jethro," Ducky whispered. "The effects of the epinephrine are fading rapidly. In addition to that, his body temperature is rising."

McGee moaned, grabbing his stomach and turning his head. Abby pushed him up a little so he could throw up into the bowl that Gibbs provided. He lay back down after he finished, struggling to draw in oxygen. Abby wiped Tim's mouth, running her fingers across his hair to comfort him and relax him. She continued with her story as his eyes fell shut. Gibbs turned to talk with Ducky about how they could help him. Abby watched as McGee took in a ragged breath and suddenly stopped breathing, his chest was still.

"Gibbs, he's not breathing!" she exclaimed.

Tony heard her call out and slammed his hand down on the truck's horn as Kate put her face in her hands, wiping at the dampness forming on her cheeks.

"We need to get to the hospital now!" Gibbs yelled, beginning rescue breathing.

"I can't, Boss!" Tony shouted, slamming his hands down on the steering wheel.

Gibbs breathed into McGee again, desperately looking for a sign of life with nothing.

"Damn it DiNozzo! Drive like I would! Go!"

Tony slammed his foot on the gas pedal and pulled up onto the shoulder, speeding up. Kate began to pray as the sounds of Gibbs trying to save Tim filled the truck. He wasn't going to make it.

* * *

_Did you like it? :) Please let me know!_

_Emma_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, nope… not even a little bit.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Tony pulled into Bethesda, slamming on the brakes and parking by the emergency room doors. Kate and Tony jumped out, running around to open the back doors. Rain poured down, soaking them as Gibbs hoped out of the truck and helped Abby get down. Ducky continued the CPR on McGee as Gibbs got ready to lift up his junior agent and carry him into the hospital. He blinked in the downpour as Ducky gently lifted Tim, passing him off to Gibbs as Tony took the other side of McGee, holding him tightly so not to drop him on the wet ground. By the time they reached the ER doors, they were all completely soaked and dripping everywhere.

"He's not breathing!" Gibbs shouted at the nurse, who was stunned at the sight of them.

She pressed a button and the room went into action. A nurse brought forth a gurney. Gibbs and Tony gently lay Timothy down, staring at his pale skin and motionless form. A doctor began to examine him, shouting words to the nurse about getting McGee oxygen. Kate and Tony watched in horror as they tore open his shirt and wiped his chest down before attaching monitors to his chest. Ducky stood by them.

"He had a severe allergic reaction and stopped breathing," Ducky reported.

"Can you tell us what happened?" the doctor asked.

"His name is Special Agent Timothy McGee, 28 years old, and he had an allergic reaction. I'm his physician, Doctor Mallard."

"Doctor, we need to intubate him."

The doctor nodded once. "Let's move him, Doctor Mallard please join us."

Gibbs watched as McGee disappeared down the hallway and he couldn't help but feel his heart skip a beat and he raised his eyebrows. There was nothing he could do to help Timothy now. All they could do was wait. He looked around, wiping his hand across his mouth. Abby was standing in the doorway, shivering and staring off where McGee had gone. Gibbs walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her head to comfort her. She quickly turned her face into his shoulder.

"We can't lose him," she murmured.

"Nothing is gonna happen to him, I won't let it."

Abby nodded as he squeezed her tight.

"He's so young… oh my… he…" Kate stuttered, trying to blink away the tears in her eyes.

Tony put an arm around her. "Come on Kate, let's go find some coffee. And maybe some towels to dry off a little."

She nodded, going along with him silently, keeping her eyes on Tim's last position until Tony turned her in the opposite direction towards the cafeteria. Gibbs pulled Abby over to a chair, helping her sit down and taking the offered towel from the nurse at the station. Long minutes passed and Gibbs couldn't imagine what McGee was going through, clinging to life like that. He stood up and paced back and forth across the waiting area. Twenty minutes after they arrived, Jimmy burst through the doors and hurried over to them.

"Is there any news?" he questioned.

"Nothing yet," Gibbs answered.

Tony and Kate appeared at that time with a cup of coffee for Gibbs and tea for Abby and Jimmy. They sat down next to Abby. Kate put a hand on Abby's shoulder and found herself quickly enveloped into a hug.

"Oh Kate, I'm so scared for Timmy."

"Ducky will take care of him," Kate whispered.

Two hours passed with no word on McGee's condition. Tony fell asleep in his chair, resting his head on Kate's shoulder, who was sleeping with her head on Abby's shoulder. Abby was wide awake, sipping Gibb's coffee while he paced around the room and kept glancing down the hallway. Jimmy had fallen asleep with a copy of "Women's Healthy Life" on his face. It shouldn't be taking that long. Gibbs moved across the room again, getting a sympathetic look from the nurse at the station. Suddenly, the doors opened and Ducky emerged with the doctor from before. The older man looked exhausted and as if he had aged in the time that he was with McGee. Abby shot up from her seat, startling Kate and Tony and causing them both to smack heads as they woke up, finding themselves in an embarrassing situation. Jimmy dropped the magazine from his face, standing up with the others.

"How is he?" Gibbs demanded to know.

"Is he okay?" Abby inquired.

"Timothy is stabilized," Ducky reported, letting some of the tension leave his body.

"Thank God," Gibbs sighed, running a hand over his face.

Kate, Tony, and Jimmy sighed in relief, though they were still anxious about what his full condition was. The doctor beside Ducky stepped forward a little to give more details about McGee.

"I'm Doctor Moore. Agent McGee suffered from a severe allergic reaction to the urushiol in the poison ivy plant and subsequently had an allergic reaction to the allergy medication that Doctor Mallard provided him with. He is currently on a ventilator, due to the severity of the reaction he wasn't getting any oxygen and the breathing tube is keeping him stable for the moment. For now, we just need to wait until his body can overcome the allergen with the help of medication and rest."

"Will he survive?" Abby practically yelled at the man.

"He's not out of the woods until he's breathing on his own and only then will we be able to determine if he suffered any other adverse affects from this incident. You are welcome to see him and keep him company. I'll check back with him in a little bit."

Doctor Moore went back down the hallway as Ducky walked towards the windows. Abby nodded as Gibbs put an arm around her, kissing her hair once before letting go and following his old friend to the corner of the waiting room.

"I want to apologize to you, Jethro. I put Timothy's life in danger. I should have checked his medical file to see if he was allergic to anything other than poison ivy. Turns out the poor boy is allergic to lots of things; cats, certain foods, several medications, and a list of other allergens. I was negligent," Ducky murmured.

"It was an accident, Duck. No one blames you for what happened."

"I doubt that Timothy will see it that way."

Gibbs put a hand on Ducky's shoulder and looked him straight in the eyes. "I've never known McGee to hold a grudge. Come on Ducky; let's go see how our boy is doing."

Ducky nodded. The two walked back over to join the group, waiting to go see McGee. They quickly agree to go in small groups, allowing Abby and Gibbs to go see him first. Gibbs wrapped his arm around Abby as they slowly walked to McGee's hospital room, not speaking to each other. Stepping into the room, Gibbs looked upon the face of his youngest agent. He was still pale under the red rashes on his skin, which had been covered in some kind of pale cream. His left arm was currently home to several IVs, and there was blood on his hand from where the IV must have been entered incorrectly once. The tube protruding from Tim's mouth was connected to the ventilator. Gibbs listened to the sound of the machine breathing for McGee and his weak heartbeat in the background.

"He looks terrible," Abby whispered, falling into a chair beside the bed. "Oh Timmy…"

She gently picked up his right hand, bringing it to her lips and kissing his skin. Gibbs could have sworn that he saw a tear fall from her eyes, but he would never tell anyone.

* * *

_Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter! :)_

_Emma_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own NCIS.**

**Author's note: **Thank you for all of the reviews to the last chapter! This chapter is possibly my favorite so far, it's an emotional piece to write and I think it turned out quite nice. Thanks again! Please let me know what you think!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Abby woke slowly, unsure of where she was. Glancing around she realized she was still in the hospital room with McGee and he was asleep in the bed. She noticed Gibbs wasn't in the room, but Tony and Kate were sleeping across the small area, leaning on each other's shoulders. Palmer was dozing in the other chair. Abby sat up, rubbing her face and turning back to her best friend. She grabbed his hand in a panic.

"McGee!" she shouted.

McGee's eyes were open and he was convulsing.

"We need help in here!" Abby yelled as alarms started going off.

Tony jumped to his feet, waking up Kate in his haste, almost causing both of them to fall onto the floor. Jimmy dashed into the hallway, yelling for Ducky and Gibbs. Abby put a hand on McGee's shoulder, desperate to calm him down.

"It's okay McGee… just relax, you had an allergic reaction and the tube is in your throat because you stopped breathing. It's just helping you."

McGee's eyes were filled with tears, slowly falling as he moaned. Abby saw on the heart monitor that his pulse was erratic and far too rapid for something recovering in the hospital and not running a marathon. She let her own tears fall from her eyes onto McGee's hand as the long seconds passed before Doctor Moore and two nurses ran into the room, followed closely by Ducky and Gibbs. Ducky forced Kate and Tony into the hallway to give the medical staff space.

"He's fighting the ventilator," a nurse reported.

"Clear the room," Doctor Moore ordered.

The second nurse began to push Abby away from McGee, taking his hand from hers. Tim's eyes focused on Abby before rolling up in his head. She fought, trying to push the nurse away to get back to him. Gibbs quickly came up behind the young woman. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her out of the room. Abby wrenched her arms free and stood at the window, watching the doctor remove the tube. He waited for a moment before McGee took a shaky breath and started coughing before convulsing again, trying to move, searching around the room for someone. Tim spotted Abby in the window and reached out a hand as the nurse attached a breathing mask to his face and injected something into his IV. His hand slowly fell as he went into a medicated sleep. Abby took one more look at his fallen face and turned away, weeping softly.

"Abbs," Gibbs murmured.

She turned away from him, and started down the hallway. Tony reached out to touch her arm, but she pulled away and continued towards the elevator, desperate to get away from the horror occurring in Tim's room and the emotional response Abby couldn't control.

"Abby…" Tony murmured.

She pushed the button, calling the elevator to the floor.

"Abby!" Gibbs hollered.

There was no answer as Abby stepped into the elevator and the door closed. She pressed the button for the first floor. A moment passed before she fell to her knees crying. Emotions overwhelmed her, and the image of Tim reaching for her stayed in her mind. He was suffering and she couldn't help him. The elevator slowed down and came to a stop. The doors opened, but Abby couldn't move. She looked up through the tears in her eyes and saw him standing there. A part of her knew that he wouldn't let her leave. Gibbs stepped into the elevator and sat down beside her.

"Gibbs," she started to say.

"It's okay," he murmured, pulling her into his arms as she cried.

He let her cry for a minute before wiping her tears away with the edge of his thumb. Gibbs helped her to her feet and guided her out of the elevator, pulling a tissue from his pocket and slipping it into her hand. They walked to the cafeteria in silence. Gibbs sat Abby down at a table away from the other families milling around and the nurses on break. He walked away, returning with a cup of coffee for himself and some orange juice for her. She took a sip to keep from looking in his eyes.

"Gibbs, I can't do it. He's hurting and there's nothing I can do to help him- it's like that one time when Tony was sick and dying and we just had to wait, but I hated that he was so sick-"

"Abby," Gibbs interrupted. "Tim is going to be fine. I promise."

"I'm scared… scared that I'll lose him," she whispered, looking up into his eyes.

"I won't let that happen, and I'll do everything in my power to keep him safe."

Abby took a shaky breath. "When I first met McGee… I thought he was nerdy, but I liked that about him. He was genuine and treated women with the upmost respect. Timmy always knows how to make me smile and he comforts me when I'm upset. I trust him and I don't always trust a lot of people. He's become my best friend."

Gibbs took Abby's hand across the table and gave it a squeeze. "Abby, I want you to do something for me."

"Anything."

"I want you to go home, and get an hour or two of sleep. You need to eat something. This will also give you a chance to get cleaned up and be ready to help Tim when he needs you."

"Gibbs, I won't leave him!" Abby began.

He silenced her with the look on his face. "I'm gonna send Kate, Tony, Palmer, and Ducky home to do the same. You guys can take the truck back to headquarters. I'll stay with McGee. After you've composed yourself, you can come back and stay with him while I do the same. Does that sound okay?"

She nodded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he murmured, standing up and pulling her into a tight embrace. Gibbs kissed her hair and released her.

* * *

Gibbs sat silently, watching his youngest agent's chest rising and falling with each breath. McGee was stabilized and breathing on his own, but he'd developed a cough that just wouldn't go away. His skin was healing a little from the poison ivy and wasn't as red. Gibbs felt like he had almost lost him. He refused to let that happen. They were a family, albeit a somewhat dysfunctional family at times. His team was all that he had in this world. Gibbs looked away for a moment, glancing up and seeing the flowers beside the bed that Kate had picked up for Tim before heading home to get cleaned up.

"Boss…" Tim's weak voice spoke. It was muffled through the oxygen mask.

Gibbs smiled at him, leaning over and putting his elbows on the bed so he was closer to McGee's face.

"Hey Tim. It's good to see you awake."

The use of his first name caused McGee to attempt to straighten up a little in the bed, but he didn't have the strength. He took a shaky breath into the mask and his eyes blinked heavily. Gibbs thought for a moment that he was going to fall back asleep as the younger man seemed to relax. Ever so gently, Jethro picked up his agent's hand and squeezed it. McGee opened his eyes and Gibbs could see that they were filled with tears.

"Boss… It's my fault…" Tim muttered.

* * *

_Please review! Thank you!_

_Emma_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, but I do want McGee. :) **

Author's note: Thank you for all the lovely reviews! Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"It's not your fault," Gibbs reassured, getting close to Tim's ears and whispering the words.

"I should have told Ducky… about my allergies… and the reaction I have to some medications…"

"Tim, I want to listen to me very closely. It's not your fault. You had a severe allergic reaction, and you almost didn't make it. If you dwell on the negative things, you'll never be able to move on."

"Thanks Boss…"

"You're welcome, Tim."

McGee nodded, blinking at the dampness in his eyes. Gibbs patted his hand, and then gently gave him a smack on the back of his head. Tim smiled at the familiar punishment. They sat quietly with no need to talk about other things. Gibbs held the younger man's hand until he drifted to sleep. Tim was a good agent, even though he was green – there was nothing wrong with the man. He was loyal and Gibbs liked the way that he was friends with Abby. Out of all her boyfriends, McGee was the one he didn't want to strangle or run over with a truck. McGee would never hurt Abby, even though they were no longer dating, their friendship had grown. McGee coughed in his sleep and Gibbs automatically looked up at monitors. Nothing changed. There was a soft knock on the door and Abby slowly pushed it open.

"How is he?" she whispered, carrying in a wrapped present, a vase of her favorite black roses and her stuffed hippo Bert.

"Good; he just fell asleep."

"Oh Timmy. How's he doing?"

"Doctor Moore informed me that he should be able to leave, pending no more complications tomorrow. They'll lower his oxygen supply later this afternoon and he won't have to wear the mask anymore."

Abby nodded, setting the flowers down on McGee's beside table, carefully arranging them so he could see it when he woke up. The gift she put on the floor. Gibbs stood up and picked up his cold coffee, not having drunk it. He motioned for her to take a seat next to McGee and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be back in a few hours Abbs. Keep him safe."

"I promise Gibbs."

Gibbs left the room, pulling the door behind him to give Abby some privacy. She watched as McGee slept peacefully. He looked better than earlier in the morning, some of the color had returned to his skin. She put her hand on top of his, slipping her fingers between his. He took a deep breath, but didn't open his eyes. Abby watched him for a while. An hour passed and a nurse entered the room to check up on the agent. Abby recognized her as the mean nurse that pushed her from the room the night before. She bit back a sharp remark, glaring at her. The nurse removed the oxygen mask, hooking McGee up to a nasal cannula, waking him slightly. Tim blinked, looking confused. The nurse exited without speaking to him.

"Oh McGee," Abby murmured, drawing Tim's glance. "You scared me."

"Abby… I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"Don't ever to that to me again or I'll… I'll put you in the hospital!" She took a deep breath to calm herself before continuing. "Just don't scare me like that again. You're going to be okay now. How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright."

Abby crossed her arms. "Be honest McGee. I can tell when you lie to me."

"I feel nauseous, and exhausted. My throat hurts from that breathing tube and my head is pounding, but at least I don't itch anymore. Whatever the doctor put on my skin made it feel much better."

"I'll have to ask him for next time you don't listen to Tony and crawl through poison ivy," she teased. "And you can press the little button next to your bed for more pain medication."

McGee nodded, looking down at his hand, studying the IV protruding from the skin, not liking the look of it and the medicine being inserted to his vein. Abby sensed his hesitation and waited patiently for him to speak again.

"I feel so foolish. And I'm embarrassed, getting sick like that in front of Gibbs, Tony, Kate, and Ducky… you," Tim choked up.

"You are not foolish Timmy." Abby hugged him gently. "Let's not dwell on that. I have a gift for you."

Abby pulled her box up off the floor. McGee tried to take it in his hands, but they fell back to the blanket. He didn't have the strength. Abby placed it on his lap and holding his hand, she guided his fingers under the wrapping paper so he could tear it. He smiled at her as she pulled the paper off and opened the box. Peering inside, Tim laughed softly at the contents of the box. Inside the box were several dozen types of chocolate and other candies. It was a known fact that Abby sometimes overdid the sugar when she was stressed about something.

"I tried to sneak in a mini Caf-Pow, but if Gibbs saw it he would have confiscated it from me. I don't know if you can have them right now, but I wanted you to have some good food to eat. Chocolate and Twinkies; my favorite sweets."

"Thank you Abby."

"I also brought someone to keep you company." She pulled out Bert and gave him a quick squeeze. "I'm never alone if I have him, so now you won't be."

Tim smiled. "I have my friends, I don't fear being alone."

Abby leaned forward and kissed his cheek. She stayed with him until he fell asleep, dreaming of Caf-Pows and eating Twinkies while sitting in the lab with Abby.

* * *

McGee opened his eyes, glancing around the hospital room and finding Abby sleeping with her head on the blanket. She was breathing softly, still holding his hand. She looked so peaceful. He found Bert tucked under his arm. McGee slowly picked up his hand with the IV and placed it on her shoulder. Abby jolted to a sitting position. He gasped as the IV in his hand moved when she jumped up.

"McGee! Oh I'm sorry!"

"It's okay Abby," he hissed in pain. "I wish I could just pull this out. I don't like needles in my hand."

"It's only a little bit longer," she comforted.

The door to the room opened and Tony entered the room with Kate behind him. McGee smiled at them. Kate came over to them and sat down next to Tim. She gave him a soft smile.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm okay," McGee answered.

"I hope you are because when you get released tomorrow Tony and I are on babysitting McGoo duty until you recover."

Tony burst out laughing as the color drained from Tim's face.

* * *

_What did you think? And don't worry, we'll soon get to find out about Palmer and his accidental "sighting". Please review!_

_Emma_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, but sometimes I dream about McGee. :)**

**Author's note: **Sorry that it took so long, but this is the conclusion to my story! You also finally get to find out what happened with Palmer's "sighting". Enjoy and please leave a last review! Also, if you celebrate it, Happy Thanksgiving a few days early. If you like my writing, I have a Tiva fic that I'm working on, a one-shot Halloween, and many more surprises coming! :)

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Tim smiled as Abby pushed the wheelchair out of the hospital lobby and to Kate's waiting car. He was finally being discharged from the hospital and allowed to go home. Tony helped him up and into the car. Abby slid in next to Timmy, putting her arm around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder. He gave her a smile. Tony got into the passenger's seat next to Kate and grinned at McGee.

"Are you ready for some quality time together Probie?" he teased.

"You heard what the doctor said, Tony. I need to get eat, take my medicine, and get some rest," Tim answered.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure that you do," Kate interrupted.

"I brought some of my favorite movies to keep you occupied. We can sit on the couch and eat popcorn."

McGee wrinkled his nose. "I don't really have any place to watch movies on the couch."

Tony frowned and turned his attention to Kate. "Change of plans, head to my place after we drop Abby off, Kate."

"Tony," McGee complained.

"Hush, McCranky. We'll take good care of you."

They drove in silence to NCIS headquarters to drop Abby off at work. Ducky and Gibbs came out to the car. Ducky gave McGee a quick examination, checking the rashes on his hands and face. Abby quickly kissed a clear part of Tim's face and promised to come see him after work. Gibbs spoke to Kate off to the side about making sure Tony didn't harass McGee too much.

"Is everything back to normal?" Ducky murmured, not wanting to ask too loudly. "Has the… swelling decreased?"

"Yes, it's better."

Tony stood awkwardly to the side, listening to their conversation. He didn't get what they were talking about. Yes, the swelling and redness on McGee's hands and face had gone down, but by the way Ducky was whispering he wasn't referring to that part of McGee. He glanced over and saw that Palmer was standing off to the side, hearing Ducky's conversation and looking uncomfortable.

"Palmer, come here."

"What's up, Tony?"

"You know something about Agent McGee that you are keeping from me. Spill it."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he stuttered.

"Autopsy Gremlin, you're gonna tell me or I'll force Abby on you. She can kill you without leaving a trace."

With one look from Tony, Jimmy quickly spilled what he had accidentally walked into.

"Well… I was headed into autopsy to talk to Doctor Mallard about the case, but when I walked in he was examining Agent McGee…. And," he paused.

"Keep going."

Palmer couldn't do it. Tony got up close to his face and caused him to cave.

"Doctor Mallard was examining his poison ivy and McGee… had his pants down. He apparently had poison ivy on his… Umm…"

Tony grimaced at first before smiling and burst out laughing. He called Kate over and made Jimmy tell them again. The three of them laughed, looking at McGee and unsure of what they could do with this information. Gibbs came up behind them and gave each one a quick head slap. Ducky gave McGee a clean bill of health, wishing him some well deserved rest and informing him that he could return to work in a day or two. Gibbs helped McGee back into the car, telling him to feel better. Kate and Tony drove in silence, glancing at each other occasionally and smiling. McGee, completely unaware, dozed on the backseat. They arrived at Tony's apartment and he helped the younger agent inside, settling him down on the couch with a blanket and a bowl of popcorn. Kate and Tony continued to laugh as they sat down next to their friend.

"How you doing Probie?" Tony teased.

"I'm fine," he murmured, suspicious of Tony.

"So… does your rash go all the way up your arms?"

"Yes…"

"You didn't happen to answer nature's call out there with that on your hands did you?" Tony asked.

"Tony… who told you?" McGee grumbled.

Tony slapped her knee as he laughed hysterically. Kate joined him, accidentally spilling some popcorn on her lap and on the floor. Tim's face went red as he blushed.

"Palmer told you didn't he!"

"Of course he did, McItchy. He broke faster than that crazy woman who stole a bunch of turkeys on Thanksgiving!"

Tim put his face into his hands, groaning. They would never let him live it down.

For the rest of the movie, Tony and Kate would suddenly start laughing, causing McGee to be embarrassed all over again. It was terrible. Tony had finally calmed down long enough to enjoy the movie, quoting it as it went along. He looked over at Kate, giving her a smile and noticed something. McGee had fallen asleep with the blanket only covering one of his rash hands. He looked very peaceful. Tony sighed and covered him up better. They could tease him more at another time; for now their friend needed to rest. He'd survived death, but Tony doubted he could survive all the jokes that he was planning for tomorrow.

**The End

* * *

**

_Thanks! Please review!_

_Emma_


End file.
